Deepest Blue
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: One Shot Some people seem to think she didn't see, that she was too naïve to notice her feeling, but she did, and that part was the hardest to deal with. He didn't seem to notice her obvious hesitations and eccentric antics, but that was his charm I guess. That's one of the reasons she loved him.


**I've been playing a lot of Harvest Moon: Magical Melody lately, as it's the only HM game I have, (Excluding my sister -) and this just sort of popped into my head. This story is based on my own file; however I did change a few details about the main character and the size of Flower Bud Village, just a bit to make it a bit more believable when it comes to owning a ranch. Okay? Let's go!**

**I don't own anything, except some pacific details concerning the characters.**

Sunlight streamed through the gabs of the white painted shutters, dancing along the face of a young woman sleeping peacefully in her mushroom themed bed. The blanket was kicked off the bed as the woman's limbs and hair were sprawled outwardly almost comically. She twitched as the light refused to cease its nature, groaning as her eyes fluttered open. Brown swirled with green orbs opened only to close briefly due to the strong rays of the sun.

The woman sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and pushing her long brown hues of hair out of her view.

Another day of her new life, fun.

It took merely 40 minutes to prepare and eat her breakfast, comb her wild hair into long pigtails, and change into her everyday outfit. Her average clothes consisted of a white, short-sleeved shirt under an open pink vest. She wore light blue shorts with a belt, a red bandanna around her neck and white gloves on her hands; white socks and brown boots adorned her feet.

Stepping outside her house, wooden painted white with a green roof, she noticed some weeds poking about of the ground. Her eye twitched and with a mutter of 'Damn weeds,' she pulled them out with an angry vengeance.

"Oi Sakura!"

Sakura's head popped at her name towards the blacksmith just across the road.

He chuckled, "Weeds getting the better of you?"

The woman pouted, responding in a childish tone, "They just keep growing, no matter what I do!"

Tai laughed as she pulled out another weed to her left, "That's what they're good for! Oh!"

Sakura looked in curiosity as the blacksmith hurried back into his shop, only to return with a hammer crafted with bronze.

"Your hammer is complete!" Tai boomed, his voice filled with pride, "I did what I could with it, so if you ever need another upgrade or repairs you know who to come to!"

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, jumping once with her hands flaying in the air, "Thank you!"

She blinked, "Oh! I'm gonna need an upgrade for my watering can soon! I still have crops to water, but I'll bring it to you on the last day of spring!"

"Alright then!" Tai grinned, "Nice doing business with ya kid!"

He walked away laughing at the girl's angry proclamation of 'I'm not a kid!'

She pouted again, but quickly got over it. She had work to do!

Rushing bad into her house, Sakura placed the bronze hammer in her tool shed, which she kept inside by her kitchen, and picked up her iron watering can. Checking the water level, the girl exited the house and began the long walk to her crops growing on the property by the river. It was a long walk, one that she was not fond of taking, however, come summer, she would be planting and growing her crops closer to home. Now that her own land by the ocean had plenty of room, Sakura no longer had to use the river-side area to grow anything.

Maybe she could build a barn there. While the property was rather large, it couldn't hold her house, crops and barn in the same area; there just wasn't enough room.

Bummer, it looks like the girl would have to continue her trek if she wanted to expand her ranch.

After walking for 5 minutes the stalks of breadfruit and herbs came into view. There was quite a lot of green to water, but it was all worth It in the end. Especially if a single breadfruit would sell for 300gs!

Just as she finished watering her crops, the door of the ranch next door opened up to reveal the owner's daughter, Ellen.

Sakura grinned, "Hi Ellen~!"

Ellen giggled, waving her hand, "Hiya Sakura! How's Rush?"

"Rush is great! Though he likes to follow me around wherever I go, and I'm kind of worried he'll wonder off."

"Just keep an eye on him and you'll be good."

"Alright! Gotta go!" Sakura said, running off towards home. She waved back at her friend, who grinned.

"Going to see _him_, aren't you." Ellen said with a mischievous grin.

"Bah!" Sakura tripped, face blushing a light pink. "No!" she exclaimed, "Fishing just happens to be a good source of income! Not so I can see some guy!"

"Sure, sure" Ellen replied with a grin, "If you say so."

"It's true!"

Sakura could see from the grin on Ellen's face she wasn't convinced, though the ranch girl was ignored. She grumbled about jerkish friends as she entered her home, replacing the watering can with a fishing pole.

There was a long path from her house to the pier in which a dolphin resided. Sakura and the dolphin were good friends; he would give her a ride to a small island and she would give him some fish she had caught. Though the island wasn't a secret by any means, another rancher by the name of Jamie and a local fisher man named Ray would sometimes be there before her. How they got there, since no boat could be seen, confused her greatly. She didn't ask though.

Sakura took her spot just a walk's away from the dock as she cast her lure into the water. Every now and then a fish would drag her lure under water and soon be flying through the air into her arms.

The sun was nearly setting when her backpack was at the bursting point.

'_Just one more.'_ Sakura thought, glancing at the other two with her on the island. The purple-haired man, Jamie, always had a way to get under her skin. She really tried to be calm whenever she spoke to him, but he always managed to upset her one way or another. The other one, Ray, was positioned at the south-east most corner of the island.

Water sprayed from the waves crashing on the island's edges, casting several droplets of water into the air. The droplets shone in the setting sun and cast a golden hue on his face. The clear water highlighting his blue eyes, making them seem a deeper color like the ocean depths, and much more beautiful.

Sakura face exploded in red as she looked away. Oh God she was staring. Did he notice? Please tell me he didn't notice! He'll think she's some kind of stalker if he caught her staring!

Thankfully for her, Ray was too involved with his latest catch to notice, unfortunately, Jamie did. He smirked at her flustered appearance and she glared back at him.

Ray began packing up his equipment, just as Sakura remembered something.

"Oh. H-hey Ray?" she called, said man turned towards her.

"Yeah?" he responded.

Sakura dug around her backpack until she felt her hand touch a papery texture. She brought it out and held it towards him. She swallowed then said, "I've been working on a new recipe for bonito and I was wondering if you could try it, and uh, you know… give me some advice and what not."

He raised an eyebrow, semi oblivious to her hesitation, but agreed none the less. She handed him the bundle and watched nervously as he unwrapped it. Jamie snickered at her and Sakura glared at him, punching her fist into her other hand with a tick mark on her head. A ting of fear flashed through his eyes and he hurried off the island. Sakura was terrifying when she wanted to be, not that Jamie would ever admit that aloud.

Due to her antics with Jamie, the girl failed to witness the man taking a bite of her dish.

"Mm, Hm." He said. Sakura jumped as she was too busy with Jamie to notice.

"Not bad, a bit too much spice though Sakura." He told her, failing to see the pink flush in her cheeks.

"T-too much? A-alright! Thanks!" she spat out quickly, "I-I gotta go! Bye!"

The girl hurriedly grabbed her bag and fishing pole, jumping on the dolphin to leave the island. She tripped once, which Ray watched with amusement.

Arriving at the dock, Sakura took a moment to calm her thoughts and her heart. What the heck! Why was she a total wreck! Nothing actually happened, yet her heart was pounding like she just ran a marathon.

She sighed, sometimes it really sucked being in love.

…**..Not exactly was I was planning, but it's okay for now. I had hoped to make Sakura more childish and "crazy," someone you would find very amusing and annoying to be around at the same time. Someone who everyone thought was insane. Didn't get into that too much though, oh well.**

**My First attempt at romance so please be lenient with the reviews, if you leave one that is. Please review!**


End file.
